


The Walk That Day

by MuddledClarity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddledClarity/pseuds/MuddledClarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events that take place after a certain coffee shop date. It's not smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     “I’m glad you seemed to like the coffee shop we visited today. You know, I might have forgotten to mention it, but Takatsuki shows up there sometimes.”

     “I think you might have,” Kaneki's responses were a little quieter than usual, and he seemed to be concentrating on something far away. Tsukiyama looked down, simply watching the rise and fall of his step, the shifting strands of hair, the movement of his chest. It overwhelmed him to see just how alive Kaneki was, how their steps fell in line and they walked together the same way they used to years ago. Well, nearly the same. Sasaki still treated Tsukiyama as an acquaintance rather than a dear, old friend. This was enough for now; once Tsukiyama learned how to unlock Kaneki’s memories, their relationship would be even better than it was back then. He was sure  of it. 

     “When do you have to return to headquarters?”

     “Not for another hour or so, unless one of my squad members needs me for anything.”

     “You really care for them, don’t you?” Kaneki finally met Tsukiyama’s eyes. “Of course. They’re like a family to me.” Tsukiyama forgot to keep walking and froze on the sidewalk as the thought raced through his head, screaming, _But, you already have **OUR** family. You don’t need them._

     “Is everything alright, Tsukiyama-san?” The thought broke and he jerked himself back into reality. “Oui, yes, of course,” he smiled as wide as he could, “I was just thinking how nice it must be to have people you can call family.” The two resumed walking.

     “Do you not have one?” Kaneki’s head tilted to the side and his eyebrows furrowed slightly in worry and another emotion Tsukiyama couldn’t quite place.

      “Well, In a sense, yes, I do, but my mother passed a long time ago, and my father is busy most of the time, so I never see him," Kaneki nodded slowly, and opened his mouth to say something before Tsukiyama cut him off. "However, our servants have always been very kind to me. They've been taking excellent care of me since I became sick."

     Kaneki's expression softened again, “That’s good to hear.” The two walked quietly next to each other for a while.

     "How about we cut through this alley here," Kaneki said suddenly, pointing at a long alley that turned so one couldn't see all the way through. Noticing Tsukiyama's surprised face, he quickly added on, "There's a shop on the other side that has a game Saiko mentioned wanting, I want to get it as a gift for her for working so hard these past few weeks."  
Tsukiyama chuckled, "You're really just like a father, amico," and he turned into the alley just in front of Kaneki. The conversation faded off while Kaneki stayed just behind Tsukiyama. After the turn, the alley seemed to widen where small paths ran out to greet the streets. Tsukiyama turned to face Kaneki, "Which outlet do you need to take?"

     Kaneki stopped walking, his gaze fixed on the area where the wall jutted up from the sidewalk, "Tsukiyama... There's something I need to ask you."

     "Cos'è? What do you need?" Kaneki, no, Sasaki swung his briefcase in front of him, placing his thumb on the latch. "You... Are a ghoul, yeah?" The two stood frozen for a long moment, Sasaki staring straight at Tsukiyama's face while Tsukiyama alternated his gaze between the briefcase and Sasaki's face. He wasn't supposed to know yet.

     Sasaki took Tsukiyama's silence as an affirmation. "Based on your clothing and lifestyle, I'm nearly certain that you're the same Gourmet that dropped from the CCG's radar nearly three years ago. You've been very kind these past few weeks, but I'm sorry to say that I just can't allow someone as dangerous as you to return to full health." His thumb pressed down, and a sharp click unfurled the quinque. Tsukiyama sighed and leaned against the wall behind him, his head raised towards the clouded sky. "So, it's come to this tragedia. What a sad ending." Sasaki raised his quinque to an offensive position, but the lack of response from Tsukiyama stopped him from attacking.

     Tsukiyama looked directly at Kaneki again, "I decided long ago that if you would be the one to kill me, I wouldn't mind dying," A slow, sad smile inched across his face, "I'm glad you're alive, Kaneki-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm glad you're alive, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama's face bore the look of a tragic hero, his still-gaunt face torn between despair and adoration. He fell back into the wall, clothes catching on the rough cement and small scratches appeared for a second before the skin stitched itself closed again.  
Sasaki stood frozen, eyes wide and hands uncertain. His conviction from moments before vaporised in a flash of uncertainty. Of course it was completely logical for someone that knew Kaneki to try and get close again. He'd figured that into the equation when he had his first suspicions that Tsukiyama was a ghoul. But this absolute devotion to the shadow of a person he'd once been made all of his cold calculations and risk evaluations seem insignificant.  
It was impossible for either of them to say how long they stood there, frozen by each other's will. Their surroundings faded away, pulling themselves back to allow the two to grow much larger than the bodies they inhabited. Their eyes remained locked, hardly blinking as they studied a portion of each other that could never be put into words. Finally, Sasaki sighed and lowered his weapon. "I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That's about how far I got by the time Chapter 44 came out, and I've been trying to wrap it up but it feels really off to keep writing a scene that is kinda close but also really far off from canon. Guess I should've finished writing sooner. 
> 
> Anyways, basically they were going to semi-talk about Kaneki and then maybe make a deal regarding the Rose case and information about Kaneki??? Ahhh 
> 
> Sorry again about cutting it short, but I may finally post the first chapter of that one fic I've been working on for a while soon, so please check it out if you're interested! It's also Shuuneki. (I think the notes are longer than the chapter dear god)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with another story that may or may not involve a certain character's death. I actually have some of the events that take place after I cut it off here written out, but I'll probably only post it if people show interest in what happens next???  
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it or have a critique to help make it better. If you want me to write something, talk headcanons, or just chat about things in general, you can always message me on my tumblr: flare-for-silence.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Seriously, please let me know if you want me to write something. I need the extra practice to get better.


End file.
